tap a message onto my skin
by airbefore
Summary: He starts out slowly. Subtly. A light touch at the small of her back to usher her through a doorway. Grazing his fingers across the bend of her elbow to get her attention in the bullpen. Freeing the hair trapped in her collar after helping with her jacket. Small gestures of physicality meant to acclimate her to his touch, the feel of his hands on her body. One Shot. Complete.


**AN:** Over the next month or so I'm going to be uploading stories that I wrote last summer when I was on hiatus from this site. These have all been posted on my LJ so some of you may have already read them but I'm moving them here just for the sake of convenience. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

He starts out slowly. Subtly.

A light touch at the small of her back to usher her through a doorway. Grazing his fingers across the bend of her elbow to get her attention in the bullpen. Freeing the hair trapped in her collar after helping with her jacket. Small gestures of physicality meant to acclimate her to his touch, the feel of his hands on her body.

He grows bolder as time passes. Long, slow slides of his fingers across hers when he hands over her coffee. Caressing the curve of her shoulder as he passes behind her chair. Letting the back of his hand skim over hers while they walk side by side down the street.

He notes her reactions, whether conscious or not. Delights in the way her cheeks stain pink and her eyes widen. Smiles softly when he hears her breath stutter and hitch at the sensation of skin touching skin.

It makes him brave.

And maybe a little stupid.

She almost crashed the car last week when he ran the back of his finger over her cheek under the guise of freeing the strand of hair stuck to her lipgloss. She'd yelled at him for two solid minutes about the dangers of distracting someone while they're driving but the dark shadows of lust in her eyes made the dressing down completely worth it.

He's decided it's time to up his game, to push a little harder, a little further. They're sitting next to each other in a booth at the Old Haunt, Ryan and Esposito across the table, celebrating their most recent close. The case had been long and hard and seeing her smile, watching her body relax into the padded bench as she drinks his liquor, does wonders for his own stress level.

Beckett shifts as she laughs at Esposito's recounting of the suspect that wouldn't stop hitting on Ryan, her legs crossing toward him under the table. Taking a deep breath and issuing a silent prayer to whomever might be listening, Castle lifts his left hand from where it rests on his own thigh and places it lightly over hers. She goes stiff immediately and he rubs his thumb over the ridge of her knee, tossing a sarcastic comment back at the boys, hoping she'll relax and not threaten to shoot him in his own bar.

The tension still flows off her in waves after a few long moments, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths, and Castle decides to quit while he still has use of his fingers. Squeezing her thigh gently, he shifts his hand, moving to slide it back over to his own leg. He's halfway there when the fingers of her right hand grip his wrist. With a warm and slightly damp palm, she tugs on him, guiding his hand back over to wrap around the outside of her thigh.

She doesn't relinquish her hold, long fingers sliding down the back of his hand to slip smoothly into the spaces between his in a sort of backward hand hold. His stomach clenches painfully when she lists into him, her upper body brushing lightly against his bicep. Free hand gripping his glass, Castle takes deliberate, deep breaths, trying to gentle the pounding beat of his heart, slow it from samba to waltz.

The conversation passes him by; his entire world narrowing to her and the feel of her body pressed against his. The warmth of her thigh under his palm, the material of her slacks slightly rougher than he'd imagined it would be. How her fingers fit so perfectly between his own; the way her breaths come in little puffs of air that he wants so desperately to feel on his bare skin. He can smell her perfume, soft and floral, mixed with the musky scent of the precinct and the darker notes of the bar. Her hair rustles against his shoulder and he has to fight the urge to sweep the protective curtain away and lay siege to the sharp angle of her jaw, the long line of her neck.

Castle catches Esposito eyeing him knowingly and forces himself to re-engage. He laughs with the boys about the prank they played on Purlmutter. Tells a story about his mother's latest acting school project taking over the loft and forcing him to hide in his own bathroom in order to avoid tittering young ingenues. Lifts his glass in a toast to a job well done.

Ryan looks at his watch and whistles, sliding out of the booth with the explanation that Jenny will kill him if he's not home by ten. Esposito follow him out, making cracks about taking away his man card. Castle watches them leave, bracing himself for what he knows is coming.

"I should probably go too."

The words are soft but he can hear the reluctance weighing on her tongue. She doesn't want to let this go any more than he does. He lets that buoy his confidence, push him further out on this limb he's clinging to.

"Let me see you home?"

She looks at him with dark eyes, meeting his gaze directly for the first time since they started this dangerous little dance."That's sweet, Castle, but you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, Kate. I _want_ to."

Chest hitching with a shaky breath, her eyes slip shut when he speaks her name. Tightening her hand around his, she nods her head.

Castle flips his hand over and laces their fingers together, palm to palm. The fear that she'll change her mind at any moment rolling in his stomach, he slides out of the booth and pulls her up behind him. She smiles at him shyly when she stands, hair falling over her blushing cheeks as she ducks her head.

They weave their way around tables and patrons, hands still molded together, and exit the bar. The night air, crisp and cool, washes over them as they wait for a cab, enveloped in a comfortable silence. There are so many things he wants to say to her but for once he lets his voice lie dormant in his throat, allows the warm press of their palms to speak for him.

The ride to her apartment passes quickly, the traffic light and forgiving in the late evening hour. Their clasped hands rest on his thigh and Castle loses himself in the slow swipe of her thumb over the base of his. He's not sure she even knows she's doing it but the soft, steady movement lulls him, imbues him with a sense of peace and contentment that he's long been missing.

The cab comes to stop outside her building and he releases her reluctantly, handing the fare over to the driver and popping open his door. Emerging onto the sidewalk, Castle holds his hand out for her, half expecting the spell to have been broken in the thirty seconds since he let her go.

Kate places her hand in his and lets him pull her out of the car, her heels clicking on the cold concrete. She smiles at him again, a little more boldly this time, and twines their fingers together.

"I could have paid, Castle."

"I know." He turns and angles them toward her building, sweeping his free arm through the air. "After you, Detective."

Shaking her head, Kate walks them toward the door, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She frees her hand from his grasp and unlocks the security door with a practiced motion. Warm, fragrant air pours out to greet them, a spicy scent that tickles his nose and makes his mouth water.

"Ah," she says, sniffing lightly, "must have been Indian night for Mr. Rubin."

Castle smiles and runs his hand across the small of her back, curls his fingers into the soft curve of her hip. She startles, her spine going straight and stiff. He strokes his thumb over her side, tries to recreate the soothing effect she had on him in the cab. Her muscles relax after a moment, melting into his touch. It makes him want to touch her more, to feel her body go fluid under his hands.

They board the waiting elevator and he pulls her closer, tugging her gently up against him until their sides are flush from shoulder to thigh. Her head tilts on her neck, crown coming tantalizingly close to his mouth. Castle drops his chin and presses his lips to her hair, inhaling deeply, pulling her into his lungs. He closes his eyes and imagines he can feel the Kate-rich air seeping into his blood, being pushed through his veins by his thundering heart.

The elevator creaks ominously as it lurches slowly up the three stories to her floor. He keeps his lips pressed to the top of her head, enjoying the soft rasp of her hair against his stubble. The bell dings and his eyes startle open at the sound, hand tightening reflexively on her hip; Kate chuckles and steps away from him, heading down the hall toward her apartment.

Castle follows her but stops a few paces shy of her door. He's pushed her so far tonight and he's really not sure how much more he can get away with before she shuts him out. Kate shoves the heavy door open and turns to look at him, one eyebrow arched gracefully.

"You coming, Castle?"

He nods and follows her over the threshold, chest filling with a giddy rush at being invited in. She puts away her badge and weapon, kicks her shoes into a corner by the door. He watches her with rapt attention, eyes tracking her every movement. He's never been privy to this routine of hers and, like most things Beckett, it fascinates him.

Without the extra four inches her heels afford her, the cuffs of her pants drag on the ground as she moves across the hardwood floor and his heart melts a little at the sight. She wears so much armor as Detective Beckett that it's almost impossible to find Kate sometimes and the knowledge that she's comfortable enough in his presence, in their relationship, to let him see her like this fills him with indescribable joy and gratitude.

"Wine?" She looks over her shoulder at him, already pushing up on the balls of her feet to reach for the glasses.

"That'd be great," he answers, moving to stand behind her in the small kitchen. With a deep, fortifying breath, he reaches out and places his hands on her waist. Kate drops back down to her heels and puts the glasses on the counter, shoulders meeting his chest as she leans back into him. He sighs at the contact, his breath rustling through the thick spill of her hair.

"Castle," she starts, her voice shaking, "what are we doing?"

Dropping his head, he brushes his lips across her ear and feels her shiver against him, finds himself instantly filled with a desire to make her do it again. To feel her body shudder and quake under his.

"Whatever you want, Kate," he whispers, pitching his voice low in his throat. "If you want to stop, I will."

Castle lets his hands slide around her torso as she turns to face him and her own hands rising to rest on his biceps. She looks up at him with cloudy eyes, her expression unreadable. Castle lifts a hand from her waist and cups her cheek, feels his heart clench tightly in his chest when her eyes flutter and she leans into his palm.

"Just tell me what you want. Tell me stop and I -"

"Kiss me, Castle."

Her eyes slide open, wide and clear and lit with a fire that scalds him. He wants to ask if she's certain, wants to make sure this is real because he knows he's not going to be able to kiss her just once. He opens his mouth, the questions crumbling to dust on his tongue as she rises up on her toes to meet him.

Leaning down, he brushes his lips lightly over hers, a fleeting caress. Kate's fingers tighten on his arms and she presses herself against him, chasing as he retreats. Grinning, he dips back down to meet her and finds her lips damp and open, her tongue glancing across the corner of his mouth.

Giving in to his desire, Castle wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her flush against his chest, the hand on her cheek diving into her hair as his lips slide over hers. The kiss caroms wildly from frantic to gentle and back again, both of them pushing and taking. Her hands slide up his arms to twine around his neck, nails scraping over his scalp.

Kate moans when he fists his hand in her hair and tugs, tilting her head back to grant himself deeper access to her mouth. Her hands slide from his hair and down the length of his arms until she reaches back to brace them on the edge of the counter, tries to lift her body up without breaking their kiss. Castle chuckles against her lips and moves both of his hands to her waist, lifting as she jumps.

"Laughing while you're kissing me might not be the smartest thing to do," she threatens, her mouth still brushing over his, legs wrapping around his hips. "Not if you want the kissing to continue."

He pulls back to look at her, takes in her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Smiling, he runs his hands up her sides and around to her back, cupping his palms over her shoulder blades and yanking her up against his chest.

"Do _you _want the kissing to continue, Beckett?"

"Yes," she answers, her eyes trained on his lips.

"You sure about that?" His keeps his voice light and teasing as he watches her watch his mouth. "Because if the kissing, or my behavior during the kissing, isn't pleasing you then I'd be - "

"Shut up and kiss me, Castle," she growls, lurching forward to nip at him.

"Such a cliché," he breathes into her mouth before sealing his lips against hers again.

Her hands trail fire across his chest as she traces her fingers over him through his shirt. He bites back a startled grunt when he feels her start to flick open the buttons, her fingers slipping into the gaping fabric to move over his bare skin. His own hands travel back to her waist and under her shirt, thumbs playing slowly over the xylophone of her ribs.

"Kate," he pants, breaking away. She drops her head and begins a trail of hot, wet kisses across his neck, ripping a low moan from his chest. "Kate, wait." He cups his hands around her ribs and pushes, moving her away from him. "We have to stop."

Her chest heaves under his hands, eyes bright and full of lust. "Why?"

"We have to talk about this. I don't want to rush into anything."

"You call three and half years rushing?"

"I - This matters to me. A lot." He sighs, leaning forward until their foreheads touch. "I don't want to screw it up by jumping into bed too soon."

She pulls her hands out of his shirt and cups his face, thumbs pressed side by side on his chin. He hears her take a deep breath and follows suit, preparing himself for whatever she has to say.

"Rick -" His eyes snap open at the rare sound of his first name and he leans back to look into her face. "This means a lot to me too. And I'm probably more scared that we're - _I'm_ - going to screw it up than you are." Kate smoothes her hands across his cheeks, sliding back until her fingers are in his hair, her thumbs caressing the tender skin under his ears. "But I'm so tired of waiting. I want this. You." He feels his heart stop, takes a frantic gulp of air to jump start it. "I know it's not going to be easy but I'm ready to try if you are."

Speechless, he surges forward and claims her mouth, kissing her as slowly and deeply as he can manage with no air in his lungs. He drops his hands back down to her hips and pulls her to him, slamming their bodies together. Kate pushes him back and slides forward on the counter, legs unwinding from around his hips as she slowly lowers herself to ground. Taking both of his hands in hers, she laces their fingers together and turns, walking backward toward her bedroom as she continues to assault his mouth

They make their way slowly across her apartment, too caught up in one another to take heed of their surroundings. Castle crashes into the door frame and she giggles into his mouth, the light vibration tickling his already buzzing lips.

"I'm glad my pain is humorous to you."

"Don't be such a baby," she teases, releasing his hands to toy with his belt loops. "I promise to kiss it and make it better."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Beckett."

Kate comes to a stop as the backs of her thighs bump into the edge of the mattress. Eyes locked with his, she climbs onto the bed, resting on her knees. Fisting her hands in his shirt, she leans back, pulling him along with her until she's pinned under the weight of his body. "Trust me, I have have every intention of keeping that one."

Drawing him to her mouth, she slips her tongue between his lips, hands sliding down his chest to pop open the last two buttons on his shirt. She pushes it from his shoulders and Castle releases his hold on her long enough to shake the fabric down his arms and toss it to the floor. Her shirt trails after his, followed quickly by her pants.

He pauses and stares down at her, tries to force his brain to process the the sight of her body, clad only in simple black cotton underwear and a mismatched purple bra, under his. Her chest heaves as he takes her in, a pink flush creeping across her skin.

"What have I told you about the creepy staring?"

"I think it's warranted right now," he grins down at her, running tight circles over her stomach with the thumb of his right hand. Kate rolls her eyes and he bellows out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Her lips tilt up into a wide smile, eyes bright and dancing.

"You," he answers. "You're half-naked under me and rolling your eyes. It's a dream come true, really."

Sliding her hand down his back, she slips her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, flicking the tips over the elastic band of his boxers. She wraps a long, bare leg over his thigh, trailing her foot over his calf, and Castle groans, his hips pitching into hers, forehead dropping to land on her chest.

"Hmm," she purrs, dragging her hands around to work on the fly of his pants, "I would have thought that you'd prefer me completely naked but if half is all you want -"

Growling, he lowers his mouth to her chest, blazing a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses across her skin. He pauses in the valley of her breasts and looks up to meet her gaze. Slowly, he presses his lips to the puckered scar, tracing the smooth edges with the tip of his tongue. Her eyes slide shut and she tangles her fingers in his hair, holding him to her for a brief second before nudging his head to the right.

Castle follows her silent directions and drags the flat of his tongue over the swell of her breast, pushing her bra out of the way with his chin. He draws her nipple into his mouth and she arches up into him, whispering his name on a breathy sigh.

He pulls off her bra as his hands and lips explore her body, trailing through the valleys and navigating the curves. She moans loudly when his tongue dips into her navel and Castle smiles against her skin, his fingers trailing up and down her thighs.

"Don't be smug, Castle. It's not attractive."

Grinning, he drags the flat of his tongue in a slow circle around the shallow dent before flicking across it with the tip. She arches off the bed, her knees bumping into his ribs.

"Again, Detective, I think it's warranted."

"Shut up."

Laughing, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and tugs, slipping them down her legs. Rolling to the side, he props himself up on and elbow and looks at her, stunned again by the sight of her naked skin. He drags the fingers of his right hand down the flat plane of her stomach, traces over the ridge of her hip.

Slowly, he runs his hand down her thigh and then back up before moving over to cup her in his palm. Her hips lift as he parts her with one finger, finds her hot and wet. Castle slicks his fingers over her, spreading her arousal up over her clit and circling twice before sliding back down and starting the process again.

Kate sucks her her bottom lip in between her teeth, blanching the skin with the force of her bite. He leans over and runs his tongue along her mouth, freeing the oft abused lip from the tyranny of her incisors. Kissing her slowly, he slides his middle finger into her and swallows her resultant moan.

He pumps into her shallowly, can already feel her fluttering and clenching around him. Gently, he presses his palm into her clit, rotating his wrist slowly. Her hips thrust up into his hand and he speeds his movement, slipping a second finger into her.

Kate grasps at his shoulder and pulls, angling his body down over hers. He rolls into her, bracing himself on his left elbow and one knee planted between her open legs. Her fingers dig into his back and she throws her leg over his hip, changing the depth of his thrusts.

He feels her clamp down on his fingers and breaks the kiss, needing to see her face as she shatters for him for the first time. The comforter wrinkles around the heavy weight of her head as she presses into the bed, her spine a graceful arch and his name is falling from her lips.

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathes, grazing his lips across her neck, feeling the way her heart pounds against his tongue.

She falls back to the bed, boneless, and he slides his fingers out, making sure she's watching as he brings them to his lips. Her eyes go feral when he slips his fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

"And you taste amazing."

"Castle -" It's a deep groan that sets his blood on fire. Standing, he quickly shoves off his pants and boxers, watches as she rolls across the bed and reaches into the nightstand.

She passes him the condom and he rolls it on quickly, clambering back up onto the bed and settling himself between her legs. Her leg goes to his hip again and he wraps a hand around her thigh, holding her to him.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," she answers earnestly, a smile playing over her lips. She reaches up and drags her fingers down his neck, curving her nails into the wall of his chest. "I want to feel you."

"Kate, I -" He falters, words deserting him.

"I know." She kisses him softly, simply. "Me too."

With groan, he slides into her slowly, allowing them both time to adjust to feeling. He starts to move when her nails dig into his ass, long,slow strokes that pull insanely erotic noises from the depths of her chest.

They roll together gently at first, kissing and touching and learning the feel of each other's bodies. His hips pick up speed when she bites his shoulder, her teeth sharp and savage on his flesh. Kate meets him thrust for thrust, her hips twisting in a way that makes him see stars.

She snakes a hand down between their bodies when his thrusts turn sloppy, her fingers quick and nimble as she works her clit. He can feel her knuckles brushing over him as he pumps, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. A strangled moan bubbles up her throat and she clenches down around him. He watches her, watches the way her lips move soundlessly, her eyes open and glazed.

Fingers fisting in his hair, she pulls him down for a bruising kiss, her body still fluttering around him. "Come on, Castle," she whispers against his lips. "Let go."

He groans out her name, hips pumping erratically as she sucks at his neck, her nails digging sharply into his ass. Hooking one arm under her thigh, Castle pulls her knee up and buries his face in her neck as he crests, his orgasm a white hot fire licking up his spine.

Arms giving out, he collapses onto of her and Kate loops her arms around waist, holding him close as she presses light, sweet kisses to the line of his shoulder.

"That was -"

"Yeah."

Chuckling softly, he pulls out of her and rolls off the bed, moving quickly to her bathroom to dispose of the condom. He walks back into the bedroom and stops, staring at her spread out across the middle of the mattress, her skin flushed and glistening.

"Wow."

Kate cracks an eye and rolls her head to look at him. "What?"

"You're naked."

"So are you."

"I know. It's awesome."

Laughing, she stretches out a hand and wiggles her fingers at him, beckoning him back to the bed. He settles himself down next to her, trailing his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"You can stop doing that now."

"What?"

"Don't play innocent." She rolls to face him, curling her body into his chest. "You're not as subtle as you think are. All that casual touching. I knew what you were doing."

He barks out a laugh, resting his head on his bicep and draping the other arm around her waist. "Hey, it worked, didn't it? Did we or did we not just have sex?"

"We were always going to have sex. It was just a matter of when."

"Seriously? You really thought that?"

"Castle, I knew after our second case that I'd sleep with you eventually."

"Why didn't you tell _me_ that?!"

Kate shrugs.

"You're mean, Beckett."

"Yeah, but _you_ knew _that _after our second case."

She grins up at him before leaning in to press her nose into the curve of his neck. Castle strokes his fingers lightly over the small of her back as he draws her closer, chin resting on the top of her head. "Do I really have to stop with the touching?"

"No," she answers, her voice muffled against his skin, "but if you get handsy in the precinct I reserve the right to shoot you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Your comments and thoughts are always welcome and appreciated._


End file.
